What to do with Big brother
by Amanda Strange
Summary: Kadaj is sent to live in Italy to live with his big brother Sephiroth, But will it really be what Sephiroth had bargained for? Having a sexy little brother can cause alot of problems,Gift fic for AlexJ69, Ich Liebe Dich Alex!
1. Italia!

A/N~ This is a gift fic for my beloved beta AlexJ69! Just to show her how much I appreciate her helping me and Dealing with me like a mom who has like two kids and dreams about setting them both on fire but doesnt cause she like still loves them even tough they drive her crazy. um any way let get on with the story.  
Warings~ well, you'll find out.......And leave me a fucking review!  
~~~~~~~~ Ugh, he hated his parents so much right now! They sent him to live with his older brother Sephiroth in Italy for the next seven years. He and his brother weren'y really that close, Kadaj could barely remember what he looked like, The last time he had seen Sephiroth was when his was like six and Sephiroth was like nineteen already in college and already making his way into the buisness world. But now he already owned his own company and barely ever visiting home for any holiday ever. But the reason their parents were sending Kadaj to live with him was because he got expelled from school, again, this would be the fourth school, Kadaj still didn't understand why, I mean yeah he played pranks all the time but three strings of chinese fire crackers in the school auditorium during an assembly and he was expelled for ' dangerous acts against school staff and students '. Bullshit, the principle just loved making Kadaj's life a living hell.  
Whatever, At least he didn't have to see his mom, Jenova, and his dad, Rufus, for at least a few years. He loved them but gaia they were fucking annoying, But he would miss his other two older brothers, Loz and Yazoo. He loved them so much that he would do all he could for them. But Sephiroth, he just didn't know, He didn't even know what he sounded like. He was just like another person to him, some big shot.  
Right now, Kadaj was on the plane to Verona, Italy and he was really not fond of flying, at all. He didn't throw up, he just got very dizzy and sometimes lost conciousness. As a flight attendant walked by he asked. "Um excuse me, how much longer till we reach Verona?" He was so freaking lucky she was american, Yeah he knew Italian but he never really the pronunciation right. "Oh we will be landing in just ten minutes, " "Thank you." It was really hot right now, maybe he was going to throw up. he looked in the magazine pocket in front of him and there was no barf bag. Shit. Well might as well go to the bathroom. As he got up the flight attendant from before approached him. "I'm sorry sir but since we will be landing in less than eight minutes, every one must be in a seated position and have seat belts fastened, Please return to your seat and relax till we land thank you fot your cooperation." "But-" "thank you so much." Wow, the attendant was a fucking bitch.  
Yeah she probably had a pissy job but come on, did she really have to be such a bitch, Kadaj could tell that she hated her job, her rediculously perky smile that was obviously forced and her face was cramping already guessing from the tension forming in her forehead and her neck, What ever, he'd just throw up in the first trash can he saw, he wouldn't really care if anyone saw and thought it was disgusting, like he would give a fucking shit. Haahh, he already missed Yazoo and Loz. They were the only two in his family that he was really close to. I just wished he could hug them one last time.

Well, they did say they would come and visit if they could and stay stay with him as long as they could. Kadajs thoughts were interuppted as the Pilots voice was heard over the intercom. "Passengers, we are landing in two minutes, please fasten your seatbelts and secure all personal belongings now, and thank you for choosing Delta Airlines.

Oh thank you, finally he could get off of this wretched plane, fourteen fucking hours is too fucking long to sit in the same position. God his legs were cramped, Yeah Sephiroth paid for a first class ticket but really? He thought he would be comfortable as fucking hell but no! He had a leg cramp every thirty minutes. God he couldn't wait till they landed.

(Five minutes later after literally throwing up in the nearest trash can at baggage claim)

After grabbing his six siutcase's completely filled to the brim with his whole wardrobe and his shoes, etc, Kadaj was on his way to a coffee stand, This fucking airport was mother fucking cold. After getting his Cappuccino, He went to a pay phone, His asshole parents turned his cell phone off. Jerks. But before he could get to it, a hand landed heavily on his shoulder making him jump six feet up in the air and almost drop his Cappuccino. He wipped around and came face to face with none other than his older brother, Sephiroth. Who as smiling and looking ........Happy, weird, he looked like a pedophile or mass murderer. Wow.

"Hello Kadaj, I have been waiting." Kadaj was amazed, Sephiroth's voice was....so perfect, it was like creame trickling down the smoothest skin in the world, which quite possibly might have been Sephiroth's, he was beautiful, He looked like half mom and half dad. He would admit that they were completely beautiful but Sephiroth..He looked god like. Everything looked perfect, warm, comforting eyes, plump, lucious lips, beautifully pointed nose, every thing. Kadaj hadn't noticed how long he had taken to drink in His brothers beauty until Sephiroth's hand was waving in his face. "Kadaj? Hellooo? Are you ok?"  
Oh more, please keep talking. Oh shit..

" Uh yeah I am fine, lets go. " Kadaj stuttered out before following the smiling Sephiroth to his car, Hmm, Kadaj would have thought there would be some fancy limo waiting for them, but this was even better, no big deals or papprazzie hounding them, Kadaj hated that shit, He was a prankster and liked his own limelight, around his pranks and sometimes his looks but god forbid papparrazzi, invading ass holes, (Mine, I speak from experiance, please don't ask) As soon as Kadaj saw Sephiroth's car he could have died right there. Right in front of him was the car of his dreams. A black and white lamborgini gallardo, the white going in a swirling marble effect mixing into the black, it was beautiful, it. was. perfect. Stuck in his daydreaming, Kadaj never noticed Sephiroth leave the cars side and sneak up behind him and grab him around his waiste, picking him up and carrying him to the car, Kadaj finaly aware of what was occuring,"Hey, dude put me down! I am a man, Not a woman, you do not pick me up like some girl dammit!" Kadaj yelled as he kicked his legs and beat his fists against Sephiroths inter locked ones.

Chuckling Sephiroth answered"You spend too much time in your thoughs, I'm not saying its not good for you but there is a time and place for it but here and now is neither of those. Now lets get home, Dinner is being cooked right now as we speak and I would love to eat it while it is still warm and I know you would too." He explained as he put Kadaj in his seat and literally squeezed the suitcases into he little trunk, "Jeez minime, you traval with more crap than I do. What do you have in these things?" Kadaj just smirked as his answer. Trying to keep a mystery thing going. Sephiroth may be his brother but he swore he would get him to fuck him by the end of next month, maybe even sooner. He needs to plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I had intended this to be a one shot but I guess its going to be a multi chap. Hey that shows how much more i love Alex. Ich Liebe Dich Alex!!!!! 


	2. So god damn close!

Hey guys, its the second chapter! Sorry It took so lonf, I stopped writing this for a bit so I could write dumb blonds. any way this story will most likely be 4 to 5 chapters long, but it depends on if AlexJ69 wants more. But anywho this is a gift fic for Alex and no one else. I love you Alex.

On the ride to Sephiroths home kadaj was immensely bored. So he decided to entice his older brother a little, he bent over and dug through his bag pretending to look for his ipod, even though it was in his jacket pocket. He knew that the pants he was wearing were already low cut, by bending over they went lower. And he got the reaction he wanted, he could feel sephiroth staring at the hem of his jeans.

if only they would go lower. Sephiroth felt his body already responding to the tantalizing sight before him. He had wanted kadaj ever since he was 4 but he always held back until he was at least 17. Come to think of it "Kadaj, how old are you?" "15 Why?" fuck 17. 15 was close enough. "oh no reason, well here we are, home sweet home." kadaj quickly looked up from his bag to see a not too large home that was dangerously close to being a mansion but it wasn't. Before he could really get a good look at the house he passed out. He knew he heard sephiroth yell his name before he was completely out of it.

~hours later~

wow, he never felt a bed this comfortable. It was not too soft or too firm. It was nice. He didnt want to wake up. But he already was. So what the hell.

opening his eyes kadaj saw a white ceiling and a fan going. He looked at the walls and they were a deep shade of ocean blue. Nice. He sat up and groaned when it felt like a torrent of water rushed to the front of his head. He layed back down so the feeling would go there was a knock at the door. "kadaj? Are you awake?" sephiroths voice drifted to his ears, the soft tone was relaxing."im coming in" the door opened and kadaj was happy to his beautiful older brother. He had changed his clothes. He was wearing a purple t-shirt and black jeans. He looked hot. His hair was even pulled back in a long pony tail, it stopped below his butt. "how are you feeling" kadaj looked at him, "oh um im fine, that happens all the time." sephiroth raised a skeptical brow. "i highly doubt your fine." kadaj sighed.

"for me it is. When I move my head too quickly I pass out then I have massive headaches when I wake back up." sephiroth then understood and nodded. He sat on the side of the bed closest to kadaj and touched his forehead it wasnt unusually warm. Then he saw kadaj looking at him. "what?" kadaj looked worried. 'well he is right here and we are on a bed.....together. And I am already hard, and horny, then again im always horny. Aw fuck it' "sephiroth will you fuck me please?" at that very moment sephiroths cock jumped up completely hard. 'ho.....ly......shit. I love this kid. But I still think I should wait.' he took his hand away from the babys head and looked at him warmly. "no. At least not yet, but I will soon and when I do, you will keep coming for more every night." he said in a smooth sultry voice that dripped sex and lust.

Kadaj was became harder and moaned wontonly. "whats wrong? Do you have something that needs taking care of?" that voice became even more lustful. Kadaj nodded, desperate for something, he had never really had sex, just some experimenting with a couple of guy friends here and there at parties when they were a little tipsy but he had never gone too far. He had lost his first kiss to his brother yazoo by accident but they were both ok with it and they gave each other passionate kisses all the time now, and sometimes even loz would too, they were just that close and never really had a problem with being intimate with each other. But sephiroth was going to be the one to take his virginity, he would make sure of it.

Sephiroth leaned down and kissed kadajs cheek. "what do you want me to do for you?" ha asked teasingly. Kadaj shuttered when those delicious lips went to his mouth and gave him a peck. "please..help me...its so hard." the older chuckled as he climbed on top of the younger and placed himself between kadajs spread legs. Still seperated by their clothes and the blankets. "is this what you want?" he said as he ground their hips together.

Kadaj moaned loudly, the delicious friction bestowed upon his aching member. Sephiroth licked his lips as he kept grinding and rubbing, kadaj gasped at a rather hard thrust and sephiroth took his chance and shoved his tongue in the youngers open mouth. Sephiroth moved their lips and tongues together in slow, sensual movements. He could feel kadaj getting close as he tried thrusting up against his older brothers hips faster. Then the phone rang and sephiroth was gone before kadaj knew what happened. 'oh.....hell.....no! He did not just leave me like this! What the fuck!?' listens to sephiroth talking in Italian to someone else on the phone and then hanging up. "kadaj! Get dressed in something casual please! We are going to dinner with a colleague of mine! You have thiry minutes" kadajs jaw dropped then he screamed as he hopped off the bed and went through his suit case for his favorite outfit. Dressed and ready he stomped down stairs, glaring at sephiroth at the bottom of the stair well. "your not wearing that." sephiroth said as he observed kadajs choice in attire, black button down shirt that hugged his torso and tight black skinny jeans with chains crisscrossing at the back and buckles going down the sides, his shoes were demonia style converse's with white skulls accenting the black.

He even wore some eyeliner and mascara. " either I wear this or im not going" kadaj stated as he crossed his arms. And popped a hip out slightly. Sephiroth just sighed, he didnt really care what kadaj wore, he just was worried how his colleague ,genesis, would react to such a pretty boy like kadaj wearing that kind of outfit. He was known for having a youth fetish and kadaj was exactly his type. Sephiroth would have to find some way to let genesis know that kadaj was his and no one else's. "lets go".The whole time that sephiroth followed kadaj to the car he watched kadajs ass move as he walked. 'god I cant wait to beat that ass'


	3. Orgasmic Dinners

A/N~ So this is the long awaited 3rd chapter, i had written it on my phone but an asshole that I hate and want to die now snatched my phone out of my hand and broke it into pieces. I am still pissed off, anywho if this chapter isn't that great you know who to blame because the chapter that i had written was completely awesome and might have been the end of this story.

Well I will try to make this version of it as orgasmic as possible. BTW these (!!) are things that i will explain at the end of the chapter for you.

* * *

Everything at the restraunt was fancy, very very rich and fancy. And authentic Italian decor. Kadaj felt miles out of place here but really he didn't care. "Reservation for Rhapsodos plus 2?" Sephiroth asked the Receptionist. Her name tag said Alice and it was painfully obvious that was obsessed with twilight since she tried looking like the actual character Alice. God he hated Twilight. It was retarded (!!). The Alice impersonator lead them to a table that was very secluded from the rest of the restraunt, it even had a curtain obstructing it from anothers view. the booth looked very comfortable.

They had waited for twenty minutes already and Genesis had yet to show. Sephiroth seemed to be slightly annoyed. "Well it seems that Genesis has decided to be fashionably late again." Then the privacy curtain was delicately yanked back and the most gorgeous man that Kadaj had ever seen sat at the table. His hair was a beautiful red that spiked downwards and framed his perfect god like face that had an amazing bone structure, Almond shaped blue green eyes were nestled behind luscious long eye lashes. A pretty nose added more beauty and then .......... his lips. Kadaj fell in love with his lips, they were full, plump, and the exact defintion of kiss worthy lips, all in all if he had silver hair, he and Sephiroth could be twins.

"I heard that, I am not fashionably late, something,,,,,,,,came up, if you catch my drift." The beautiful red head stated as he looked at Kadaj and winked at him while licking his lips at him too, Kadaj was immediately hard, and he tried to hide it from him with his napkin on his because they were sitting right next to each other in the booth, Genesis on his left, Sephiroth on his right. Sephiroth just rolled his eyes as he looked at his menu for the umpteenth time.

"You mean you had a boner and had to jerk off in the car in the parking lot." Sephiroth said boredly, Genesis just humphed in response. Then he looked back at Kadaj. The look of lust very evident in his eyes. He licked his lips sensually again. Kadaj pulled his napkin tighter across his lap.

"And this must be your little brother. It is Very nice to meet you Kadaj. May I just say that you look positively delicious? I would rather have you for dinner than anything on the menu." He purred out as he scooted closer to the boy, their hips almost touching. That was when Sephiroth growled at the red head.

"Stay away from him Genesis, he is too young and he is mine." The threat was clear, don't touch Kadaj and you stay alive (!!). Genesis only pouted.

"Havn't you ever heard of sharing? And since when has age ever stopped me?" Then Genesis grabbed ahold of Kadaj's chin and pulled the blushing boys lips to his and just ravaged him, it looked almost like he was having sex with his mouth. Kadaj moaned out and grabbed onto Genesis' shoulder trying to be modest and push him away. Sephiroth only sighed and got up.

"Again whatever, I will be back, I'm going to find our waiter and give her our order, I already know what you want. And Genesis just don't take his virginity, that is mine." Genesis just waved his hand in a shooing manner as he pushed Kadaj down and kissed him harder, their tongues in a dance of lust. Kadaj was in heaven at that moment, those lips on his were evil, they felt so good and perfect, he felt not worthy to kiss them like this.

He wrapped his arms around Genesis' neck to try and get closer but couldn't, then the red head on top of him held their groins together and rolled them, creating friction between them. Kadaj moaned a little louder but not loud enough for anyone other than Genesis to hear. But then Genesis twisted his tongue to the left and then right then back to the left. It felt so good that Kadaj came right there screaming out his pleasure into the others mouth. Genesis chuckled before departing from the boys now perfectly swollen lips and his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

Sephiroth came back a minute later to find Genesis munching on some bread an Kadaj breathing hard and sitting awkwardly. His mouth looked delicious though. Maybe in the future he would let Genesis have some fun with Kadaj once his virginity was gone. There would be so many possibilities. "So I see that you are done and that Kadaj is still somewhat pure." Genesis smiled and kept eating the bread, Kadaj lowered his head to hide his massive blush. He couldn't even look at either of them with out feeling awkward.

Sephiroth and Genesis were engaged in conversation about their company when the food came, it smell mouth watering and Kadaj couldn't wait to eat.

All through out the dinner, Genesis and Sephiroth had been giving him lustful glances and stares. He was uncomfortable the entire time, yeah Kadaj was comfortable with the idea of sex but with those two it could actually happen at the least expected moment. And he wasn't ready for that. Also Sephiroth seemed slightly tipsy, he had drank seven glasses of wine and so had Genesis, Though Genesis seem to be normal.

Kadaj watched his brother like a hawk on the drive home, hoping to god that he wouldn't have to drive them home. Sighing with relief when they got home Kadaj stayed behind Sephiroth when they entered the house, the older of the two just went up to his room and Kadaj went to his, changing into his pajamas which was nothing, He slept in the nude.

He layed awake in his bed for a half hour or so when there was a knock on his door, "Come in" he called out covering himself a little more just to look enticing to his brother. But he was shocked when He saw Sephiroth some into his room butt ass naked.

"I believe tonight is the night that I fuck you raw little brother." Sephiroth said in a deliciously sensual voice. as he slowly sauntered over to the bed and climbed ontop of Kadaj and ripped away the covers. Kadaj could only gasp when their lips collided into a bruising kiss.

* * *

HAH! CLIFF HANGER BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anywho I hope you like this chapter because i know i did and I know alex will. Now for the exclamation explanations (hah im spittin my rhyme like i ain't got the time, you read me ideas and my imagination is freed! yea i know how to rap) (!!) #1 I do generally like twilight i just think its a little cliche and kristen stewert is kind of a bad acctress. and if she ever found out i said that she would kill me like she tried to last time. nu uh no thank you.

(!!) #2- I got this from my ex who was super over protective of me and freaked out when ever i got hit on by a guy and he got "Don't touch mandy and you stay alive" Tattooed on his knuckles.

(!!)#3- the tongue thing is actually a trick of mine that i did to one of my ex's and he gizzed his pants when i did it. it was hilarious.

Well thanks for reading and I love you guys, and if the chapters a little short im sorry but i just could not resist that cliff hanger.


	4. Finally I get fucked, wait what is he,

A/N! THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! unless Alex likes it so much that she foams at the mouth and begs me for more.  
_

Kadaj was in a bit of a tiff. He was absolutely certain that Sephiroth was still slightly drunk from that nights dinner with Genesis but he didn't act drunk, and the things he was doing with his gods it was amazing. Was that even his tongue?

Then Sephiroth had his little brothers legs spread so far apart that he was practically doing a complete split. "I hope you don't mind, but I have kind of a fetish that I must indulge in whenever I have sex." Kadaj was both excited and scared at this bit of arousing information.

"And what fetish would that be?" Kadaj breathed out as Sephiroth attacked his sensitive neck and worked his way down the boys alabaster skin, He answered between licks and kisses.

"I'm going to fit my whole fist inside your tight virgin ass." And Kadajs heart dropped. Sephiroth's hands were big, as elegant as they were but they were still big and the thought of his fist, his WHOLE FIST going inside of him, he became painfully hard and shockingly scared at the same time. But he wouldn't let Sephiroth know that.

Then he realized, Sephiroth would need a shit load of spit if he was going to fit that monster of a fist inside his ass. As if reading Kadaj's thoughts, Sephiroth held up a full bottle of lube. The label was in a different language though so Kadaj didn't understand it.

"This is my favorite kind of lube, i have three bottles shipped to me every few months from Japan if I need it. Do you want to know why it is my favorite kind of lube my dearest Kadaj?" His curiosity getting the better of him kadaj nodded. Sephiroth smirked as he uncapped the bottle and poured a very generous amount of the clear blue liquid all over his hand, not caring if any spilled on to the bed. "Because , and I speak from actually having this done to me, when it is inside you it feels like it is vibrating and it feels so good that you practically scream at the top of your lungs when it is happening, well at least thats what I do anyway, just ask Genesis, he'll tell you all about it. Now for you to experience that pleasure"

Kadaj was immediately trying to formulate a plan on getting out of this, His breathed quickened when Sephiroth spread his legs and started rubbing at his entrance, Kadaj knew that he would die if this happened, the first finger entered him with very little hindrance, then the second, Kadaj was still hard but he wasn't in his mind. He had to get out of this, after Sephiroth entered the third finger a tingling,vibrating feeling started resonating around his brothers fingers, It felt like the heavens just opened up in his ass and all the angels were trying to get in at once. He moaned and bucked his hips, making Sephiroth chuckle.

"Already feeling it I see, don't worry baby, it will get even better. I promise you that." The he entered his fourth finger and began to spread and twist his hand, stretching the younger beauty wider, then he entered his thumb and his hand went in past the knuckles, all the way up to mid-wrist, Kadaj screamed at the top of his lungs and clawed at the bedsheets, spured on by this, Sephiroth began fist fucking Kadaj, he slid his fist in and out and twisted, Kadaj screamed more, his eyes clenched shut. The older mans knuckles rubbed against the youngers prostate and kadaj screamed louder, his body convulsing and thrashing, the vibrating feeling becoming stronger and stronger with each turn of the older ones hand. "Thats right baby, spread your legs for my fist." Then Sephiroth leaned forward and took all of Kadajs strained length into his mouth and sucked in time with his hands movements.

Kadajs hips were erratic with their movement, He wanted more, needed more, and more He would get. "Brother! I - ooooooohh! I nee-eeegh-ed moooooooore! Please (gasp) gi-ive me mo-auuuuuu-re!" Sephiroth smiled, this turned out exactly as he had planned. Removing his fist from his baby brothers body he prepared himself and slammed his rock hard member into the still amazingly tight entrance.

Kadaj screamed and writhed beneath Sephiroth as the latter began to thrust into him and got faster with each one. Kadaj was so overwhelmed by the onslaught of pleasure bestowed upon him that all coherency had left his mind and he now mad unintelligible sounds and moans. Sephiroth hiked up the youngers legs to his shoulders and thrust faster and harder than before. He let out a couple of pleasured groans himself.

"I have been waiting so long for this Kadaj. Your mine now." He partly moaned out and his thrusting faltered for a second as he felt Kadajs muscles clamp around his leaking member. They were both getting close, he could definitely feel it.

Then the house phone on the bedside table rang. Sephiroth cursed the inventor of the phone as he answered it, not daring to stop thrusting into the moaning mass beneath him.  
"Hello?" He asked as he thrust a little harder into Kadaj.

"Hey Sephy poo! How are you and beauty doing?" It was Genesis, It was obvious he already knew the answer but he had a knack for making the obvious become repeated.

Sephiroth grunted when Kadaj clawed at his back. "MMm. You know how we are. you called on purpose right in the middle of it. Ah! Dammit Kadaj dont claw there thats ticklish. God!" He exclaimed and pulled Kadajs black finger nails from his buttocks and placed them above his head. He heard laughing on the other end of the phone.

"You certainly dont waste any time do you? How is he?" Sephiroth exhaled in frustration this isn't going to be at all enjoyable if he has to listen to Genesis through out the whole thing,

"Bye Genesis." then Sephiroth hit the end button or what he thought was the end button and lay the phone next to Kadajs head that was releasing so many erotic sounds that it would put a warehouse full of pornos to shame. Sephiroth speed up his thrusts and made them harder, god his little brother was so fucking tight. it felt so good. Kadaj grabbed fist fulls of the olders hair and yanked and pulled with as much strength he could find, he got weaker by the second as the heat in his stomach got hotter and hotter.

Kadaj could hear a faint voice coming from somewhere but he ignored it completely. He was so close to coming that nothing could ruin it for him, not even great grandmother lou in a thong bikini...' I think i just died a little inside...ewww-ahhh! God keep hitting it there! please!' Sephiroth pounded harder and harder with every thrust and grunted a couple of times. But that was nothing compared to Kadajs muscles wrapped around his cock were getting tighter and he knew his baby brother was very close.

Kadaj could no longer keep his eyes open or even keep his hands buried in the older males hair. he lost his strength as his whole body tensed and he felt that coil inside his torso get tighter and tighter until finally, one final jab to his one spot that made the heavens sing, and he was shot straight through the universe. Lost completely in the pleasure that only his older brother could give him, that pleasure only heightened when he felt Sephiroth come inside him and then collapse on top of him.

This was the exact definition of bliss. Then there was chuckeling next to Kadajs ear. Sephiroth was laughing for some reason. They looked at each other and Sephiroth held up his cell phone that was now on speaker, Kadaj could hear Genesis bitching at them. "And do you know how much i hate you two right now? you purposefully left the phone on just do you could torture me and it worked! i hope your dicks fall off! I HATE YOU!-" Sephiroth shut off the phone and fell back on top of his baby brother and they both just held each other, enjoying each others heat and feel.

They fell asleep shortly after. and slept till the next late the next night. and it all started all over again.

Ok so yeah i know I have been completely ghost for a really long time and I'm sorry but my mind decided to have a long ass period.  
now I know some of you have asked me for a certain scenario of something in the final fantasy vii universe and again don't be shy to ask me. just email me.  
ellabell 15 at yahoo dot com.  
just take away the dot word and add an actual dot, take away the spaces, and add and at sign. I love you all and alex if you dont like this I swear to christ i will find the cure to booby cancer, but thats impoessible.  
LEAVE A REVIEW OR I WILL DESTROY YOU! 


End file.
